


Nightmares

by TiredSmolPrince



Series: Slack Prompts [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2 characters + 1 word, 300 word limit, mentions of vendicare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSmolPrince/pseuds/TiredSmolPrince
Summary: Can be read as a sequel to Corruption





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a sequel to Corruption

He wakes a scream upon his lips and his hands around his throat, in his hair, voice hoarse and terrified as he drowns in the feeling of such encompassing loneliness and asphyxiates at the sensation of being unable to breathe by himself. His arms thrum with lightning but all he can feel and think of is the mist that shrouded him and hide him away from his entire world.

He cries and wails because he now can, he chokes and sobs and sniffles because free of his shackles and chains he is able to express himself and the overwhelming, suffocating fear he felt in that body that was not his body that was someone else's body and he keens loudly because it is possible for him to do so. Lambo bawls and wails and cries his heart out as his Mamman hurries into the room, worried for him and wanting to help him calm down and go back to sleep.

Nana swoops in and gathers him up in her arms, bundles him inside his blanket and bounces him on her shoulder on her knee and hums a lullaby that used to be Tsunayoshi's. She cradles the small child made up of lightning and desperation and loneliness and dances to the tune she sings, twirls and throws him up and down to a beat that sings inside of her and flows into her movements. A comforting swirl of sunshine that floods Lambo's senses and make him relax bit by bit.

Nana dances around his room and sings away his troubles, hums the vendicare away, serenades away the memories of a world that will never happen again nor has ever happened. Hums and sings and dances to a beat only she can hear and takes away all the nightmares.


End file.
